Saving Grace
by Little Miss Dei
Summary: Sequel to One Pink Rose!  It's Sakura and Sasuke's wedding day.  Naruto's not too happy about it, but there's a certain someone there who could cheer him up!


Thanks so much for everyone's kind reviews! There were so many requests for a sequel (mostly because they hated Sakura putting Naruto through all that pain).

Also, I apologize for all the confusion with the filters I added. I know I made a mistake in the beginning but I fixed the problem. Also, I know the incorrect filters upset many people but you could have just politely told me to change them. I didn't need so many hurtful reviews.

And OMG I got 320 hits in one day? Prdisdhgfdfighodfg I don't know what to say! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!

Well here it is. Saving Grace- the sequel to One Pink Rose. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June 4. Three Months.

It had been three months since Naruto had opened the letter that changed his life forever. Sakura's letter. Every morning after that day seemed a little less bright. Every hour seemed to go by a little slower. The world around him whizzed by, but he was in his own little bubble.

After the second month, he had begun to cope better with the situation. He'd gone to the hospital and had actually spoken to Sakura in person. His eyes glazed over as he remembered that day…

_He walked through the doors of the hospital and approached the front desk. "Excuse me," he said. "Could you tell me where I could find Haruno Sakura?"_

_The woman behind the counter looked up at him. She was slightly taken aback that the Hokage was right in front of her. "Um, she should b-be finishing a surgery right now in the Intensive Care Unit, Hokage-sama," she stuttered._

"_Thank you." He walked through the hallways of the hospital. Nurses and doctors and patients bowed their heads in respect towards him. He nodded and smiled at them in return. While he was nodding at someone, he didn't seem to notice the woman walking right in front of him, and she was too busy looking at her papers to notice him. Within moments, they collided and the woman's papers flew everywhere._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the woman said as she collected her papers, not bothering to cast a glance at Naruto. _

"_It's alright," he said, not looking at her either. He helped her pick up her papers. They both reached for one at the same time and their hands bumped into each other. For the first time, they looked at each other. The woman dropped all the papers she had managed to collect. "Naruto," she whispered._

"_Sakura," Naruto said in return. _

_Her hair was as pink as ever. She had let it grow out and it reached her shoulders. She had a small cut on her cheek, which he assumed was from a mission that he heard she had gone on a week ago. Her big jade eyes were widened with shock. She looked so…Sakura._

"_Um, are you here to visit somebody?" she asked, recollecting her papers. _

"_Yes," he responded. He picked up her papers too and they stood up._

"_I- I could help you find them, if you want," she stuttered._

"_Sakura, I came here to visit you."_

_Her eyes widened again. "Why?" she whispered._

_That was the moment when Naruto had noticed people had begun to stare at the commotion in the hallway. "Um, is there somewhere else we could talk?" he asked._

_She nodded slowly and led him to the break room. The whole time, he didn't take his eyes off her. They sat down at one of the tables. "Naruto," she started again. "Why are you here?"_

"_I told you I wanted to see you," he replied._

"_But why? Why would you want to visit me? After everything I did to you…" She placed her elbows on the table and put her hands on her forehead. Naruto didn't need to see her face to know tears had begun to form in her eyes._

"_Sakura," he said gently. "It's not your fault."_

_That was when Sakura snapped. She slammed her fists on the table, making it shake. "What do you mean, 'it's not my fault'? This is all my damn fault! If I just didn't fall in love with _him, _we wouldn't be here now!"_

"_Sakura."_

"_Stop saying my name! Just stop! You shouldn't have come here! You don't want anything to do with me! You hate me, so why are you here?" She was definitely crying by now._

"_That's just it," Naruto said. "I don't hate you, Sakura. I never did."_

_She stared at him in disbelief. "You…you don't….hate me? Why not? I…I crushed you."_

"_We don't choose who we fall in love with," Naruto said. He tried to keep his voice steady, but inside he was breaking, and breaking fast. "It's not your fault you love Sasuke more than me. You didn't do this on purpose, Sakura."_

"_B-but I still pretty much ripped your heart out. How can you be so calm about it?"_

_He took a deep breath. "It was hard. Every day felt like a punishment. For the first few days, I didn't even want to live anymore. Then after a while, I put myself in your shoes. It's not like you purposely fell in love with Sasuke. These things happen Sakura. Yes, you did pretty much rip my heart out. But that's over now and I forgive you."_

"_You. Forgive me," Sakura repeated._

"_Yes. Yes I forgive you. I miss you Sakura. I want to be your friend again."_

"_Well that works out perfectly because I want to be your friend again, too," she said, and she threw her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her and softly patted her back. They remained in that position for what seemed life years while Sakura cried out all the pain she had been holding back for such a long time. But somehow, both of them knew that everything was going to be all right._

Naruto smiled as he thought of that day. Even though that day contained a lot of crying, it was a happy one because the tension between him and Sakura had disappeared. They started to talk and hang out again. Sasuke even asked Naruto to be his best man at his wedding, to which Naruto happily complied.

The wedding. It would start in less than five minutes. Naruto snapped out of his flashback and back to reality. The wedding was taking place at the Uchiha estate. Yes, it was that big. It was outdoors in the backyard of the main building, and it was a beautiful day for a wedding. It wasn't too hot, but not too cold, and the sun was shining brightly. The guests had already arrived and had taken their seats (it was pretty much three-fourths of Konoha attending, and once again yes, the Uchiha estate _is _that big). The chairs were simple and white with the Uchiha symbol engraved into the backs. Sakura blossoms were scattered everywhere. It was definitely a beautiful wedding.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke, both donning expensive tuxedos. He could feel how nervous he was. Even though he was marrying the girl of his dreams, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy for him. He was even the slightest bit giddy. He nudged Sasuke playfully. "You're not afraid are you, _scaredy cat?_" he said, repeating the phrase that Sasuke had said to him almost fifteen years ago.

He saw the corners of Sasuke's lips turn up into a small smile. "Thanks for your concern," he said in a playful tone. All of a sudden, music began to play, and everyone turned their attention to the back.

The bridesmaids filed out into the aisle, all of them wearing maroon colored, strapless, floor-length dresses. There was Ino (who was the maid of honor), Tenten, and a girl Naruto didn't recognize. She had eggplant colored hair (which looked professionally styled and curled), creamy skin, and kept her head down so he couldn't see her face. They went and stood on the opposite side of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru (who were also groomsmen).

Kurenai's daughter, Kimiko, was next to walk down the aisle. She was the flower girl. She had Kurenai's hair but that was where the resemblance to her ended. It was obvious she was Asuma's daughter. She happily trotted down the aisle, tossing sakura blossoms from the little basket she was holding. Right behind her was Sakura.

When Naruto laid his eyes on her, his jaw almost dropped. She looked like an angel. She wore a simple white strapless dress that hugged her skin until it flared out at her hips. The dress had a train that went about five feet behind her and brushed against the platform which had been built for the ceremony. She held a small bouquet of flowers consisting of white roses garnished with sakura blossoms. Her pink hair had been put into a tight bun with curled pieces of hair streaming out of it. Her veil reached down to her waist and covered her hair, but you could still see it. The veil was attached to a tiara, which rested at the top of her head. Her jade eyes had been accented with a little eyeliner and gold eye shadow. She wore frosty pink lipstick that matched her hair. Overall, she was a knockout.

Sakura smiled brightly at the man who was going to be her husband. Of course Naruto was dying for the future husband to be him instead of Sasuke, she was happy. If Sasuke was what made her happy, then maybe the suffering was worth it in the end. She gracefully walked up to Sasuke and he took her hand.

Most of the ceremony was a blur. Tsunade, who was one of the village elders now (but looked as young as ever), was the one who was leading the ceremony. Naruto fazed in and out as she spoke. He watched as Sakura and Sasuke took their vows, and heard Tsunade say, "You may now kiss the bride." They leaned into each other and their lips met, and the guests clapped. Naruto felt a surge of jealousy run through his veins, but he dismissed it. The bride and groom walked down the aisle together and made their way to the enormous white tent that had been set up for the reception, which was only about fifty yards away.

After everyone had settled in at their tables under the tent, it was time for Naruto to make the best man's speech. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I've known Sasuke and Sakura for a long time now. We were both on the same team since we were genin. In those days, I couldn't stand Sasuke. I couldn't even tolerate his _existence. _But after that, I realized that we had a lot in common and we could be great friends. Sakura was there too. She was the one who couldn't stand _me_. We would train together, go on missions together, and go out for lunch together every now and then. After Sasuke left, I could see the pain in Sakura's eyes, and somewhere deep in my heart I knew that the pain could only be taken away if Sasuke came back. Once he did, I saw that she was happier. I don't think there's a more perfect couple in Konoha. Sakura's smart, pretty, chatty, and so bright and bubbly. Sasuke's…well…Sasuke's Sasuke. Let's just leave it at that." Naruto smiled and the crowd laughed. Even Sasuke's lips turned up into a faint smile. "Sasuke, you're a hell of a guy and I know you're going to take care of my best friend. And Sakura, I know you're going to take care of my _other _best friend. So here's to Sakura and Sasuke!" Naruto lifted his glass and so did everyone else. They cheered and he sat down, slightly shaken at his speech because some parts were just too hard to say.

Naruto watched as the wedding went by. He watched as Sakura and Sasuke danced together and everyone else joined them. He stayed seated, half smiling, caught up in his own thoughts. After a while, he felt like he needed to stretch his legs and he got up and walked to the platform where the ceremony had taken place.

Sakura blossoms smashed under his feet as he aimlessly walked around the platform. He sat down at one of the chairs in the front row. A ribbon was tied to the back of the chair. It said "_Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno- June 4"_. He stared at it for a long time before slowly tugging it so it unraveled and fell to the floor. He turned back to the front and buried his head in his hands. He was happy for Sakura, so why did he still feel so heartbroken?

"Um, Naruto?"

Naruto turned and to see a girl standing a few yards away from him. It was too dark for him to see her face, but he could tell that the girl was Mysterious Bridesmaid Number 3. She was fidgeting a lot and kept running her fingers through her hair as if she was nervous or something. She seemed so familiar, but he wouldn't be able to tell who she was until he saw her face. She also didn't cal him Hokage-sama or any ridiculous title like that, so he definitely knew her.

"Yeah?" he said, hoping that she would come closer. She did. She took a few hesitant steps toward him and stood a few feet away from him under the small arch where Sakura and Sasuke had said their vows about an hour ago. It was then that she lifted her face and looked at him, her face becoming illuminated by moonlight. The second Naruto saw her eyes, he knew who she was, and he almost fell out of his chair from shock.

Hinata Hyuuga.

"_Hinata?_" Naruto gasped. She looked stunning. Her cream skin was flawless and her long eggplant hair tumbled over her shoulders. The strapless maroon dress she wore enhanced her features and curves. Her eyes, lavender-tinted and white, sparkled in the dim light. Sakura may have been beautiful today, but Hinata was ten times more beautiful than her.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "I- I just saw you all alone out here, and…um, I was wondering if, um…you might have wanted some company?" She kept fidgeting and stuttering. She was so nervous.

Naruto smiled and stood up. "Thanks." He tried to find other words to say, but none were coming to mind. "I haven't seen you in a really long time. How've you been?"

"Good. I've been helping my sister Hanabi raise her son."

Naruto nodded solemnly. Hanabi's husband had been an ANBU who had died a year ago on a mission while Hanabi had been pregnant with their child. She had been juggling between raising her son and working as a shinobi, and it was good that Hinata was helping her out.

"Right. That's nice of you," he finally said. "Um, you look beautiful Hinata."

Hinata stared at him with her endless eyes and then blushed and looked down. "Um, you look nice, too," she stuttered.

Back at the tent, a slow dance song came on. Naruto offered his hand to Hinata. She looked at it blankly. "Do you want to dance?"

She smiled nervously. "Um , okay." She tentatively placed her small hand in his and he pulled her closer. Hinata stumbled crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back on her feet. She giggled and blushed. He smiled and adjusted his hands so they rested on her waist. She nervously and slowly brought her hands up to his shoulders.

They slowly swayed back and forth, left and right, their bodies slowly merging with the sound of the music. Naruto noticed that she was taller than Sakura; she was only a few inches shorter than him while Sakura was over a head shorter. After a while, Hinata leaned in and rested her head against his collarbone and laced her hands together behind his neck, her warm palms resting against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Naruto smiled and rested his chin on her head. They remained in that position, merged together, swaying softly to the music. The song ended and changed to a more upbeat one, but they didn't seem to notice, and they kept dancing slowly. After mustering enough courage, he moved his head and pressed his lips to her hair. She shuddered under his touch and pressed her palms on his neck a little harder.

"Hinata?" Naruto murmured into her hair.

"Y-yes?" she said softly.

"I've missed you."

She blushed furiously at the comment. "I've m-missed you…too, Naruto."

Naruto was taken aback by the comment. He thought that Hinata would have been slightly creeped out by the comment, and didn't expect her to feel the same way. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way, he thought. Maybe he had to endure losing Sakura and showing up to this wedding so he could be with Hinata at that moment. He couldn't put his finger on it, but being there with her felt so _right. _It had never been this way with Sakura.

He shifted his eyes downward to the beautiful woman in his arms. Hinata. She had been there from the start. Maybe she hadn't been next to him like Sakura, but she had always been nearby on the sidelines. For the first time in months, Naruto felt the hole in his heart become filled, and it was all because of her, in that moment. Hinata. It had always been Hinata. It was supposed to be this way. She was the silver lining in this mess. His saving grace.

All of a sudden, Naruto stopped dancing and removed his hands from Hinata's waist. She lifted her head and looked at him questioningly, but before she could say anything he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers.

When their lips met, it felt like everything else in the world melted away except for them. Hinata's lips were soft and sweet, and Naruto pressed his own against hers urgently but gently. When they ran out of breath, they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Naruto smiled at Hinata, resting his forehead against hers. It wasn't long before their lips met again, this time Hinata making the first move. Their lips moved together like a passionate synchronized dance, each step perfectly executed. They slowly opened their mouths and their tongues met. Their tongues danced over each other, yearning for more.

They remained like that for minutes, only breaking apart for air. After a few more minutes, they broke apart and Naruto rested his forehead against Hinata's. He cupped her face again and caressed her face with the pads of his thumbs. "Hinata," he whispered.

"Y-yes, Naruto?"

"I know it's bad for the best man and a bridesmaid to ditch their best friends' wedding, but would you like to come back to my place?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, Naruto. I would like that."

She took off her high heels and ran hand-in-hand with Naruto to the Hokage's tower. As they giggled and ran through the streets, Naruto felt a bliss he hadn't felt in such a long time. He felt happy and at peace. And if Hinata was by his side, he felt like nothing could ever stand in his way of anything, and that was enough.

THE END.

Well! That was certainly longer than One Pink Rose! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and that they felt happy that Naruto finally got his happy ending! I won't be writing a sequel to this story. You can predict how the rest goes :).

Your reviews are always appreciated and I would love to hear feedback from you guys! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
